Darkseid
Darkseid could very well be the most dangerous foe the Justice League of America have ever faced. He is the evil ruler of the planet Apokolips. For years Darkseid has tried to conquer the universe and rule over it, forcing everyone in the universe to bow to his will. With the help of his henchmen, Kalibak and DeSaad, Darkseid has become a dreaded figure all over the galaxy. His powerful Omega Beams can even overwhelm Superman when used at full power! __TOC__ Earth-1A History He is said to be a powerful Leader of the Intergalactic Underworld. He also is madly obsessed with possessing Wonder Woman as his bride, as he needs a queen to rule the universe with, like most villains that follow this trope. However, this attraction to her may be based solely on lust and not for any kind of romantic feelings. If they did marry, Diana would be Kalibak and Orion's stepmother. Background Information .]] On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, ''Uxas'' was born into the royal family of Apokolips. He is the younger son of Yuga Khan and Heggra. As a young man, Uxas longed to gain the throne of Apokolips, but had opposition in his peaceful brother, Drax. Uxas plotted his whole life to supplant his brother and mother (his father having long been lost in the Source Wall). During this time, Uxas travelled to New Genesis and met a young man, peaceful and innocent in nature. Seeing potential in him, Uxas released his pet bird, then told the boy that his pet cat had eaten it, convincing him to avenge his pet by burying the cat alive. However, when the bird returned, the cat was already dead, and the boy strangled it in rage. The boy soon took the name DeSaad, and would become Uxas' most trusted advisor, and possibly the closest thing Uxas had to a friend. Finally, Uxas saw his chance when a connection to the Omega Realm was discovered. Drax was intended to connect with it and assume his godname, but Uxas interrupted the process and took the power for himself, supposedly killing Drax in the process. When he emerged, he took the name ''Darkseid'' as his godname. Heggra was quite pleased with Darkseid's ruthlessness, having long detested Drax's pacifism. As part of his plan to eliminate another rival, Darkseid convinced his uncle, General Steppenwolf, to hunt the New Gods of New Genesis for sport. Darkseid accompanied his uncle on his hunt, where he killed Avia, wife of Highfather Izaya, the ruler of New Genesis. Izaya in turn killed Steppenwolf, but Darkseid soon resurrected him, and a war between Apokolips and New Genesis began. During this time, Darkseid was betrothed to a woman named Tigra, a woman in line with Heggra's own preferences. Darkseid held no affection for Tigra. Powers and Abilities As an almost god-like being, Darkseid has several powers that surpass most other beings in the known universe. Powers '''New God Physiology: The beings of Apokolips call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance to the same. *'Superhuman Strength'See the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_80-Page_Giant_Vol_1_3 Green Lantern 80-Page Giant Vol 1 #3] published in August, 2000; at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Invulnerability': Darkseid is completely impervious to most forms of energy attacks as well as physical blows. He however can be knocked around by beings with colossal strength and power. He is not completely invulnerable, however; massively powerful beings are able to hurt him. *'Immortality': As a New God, Darkseid is all immortal, unable to die of old age, or any other causes. *'Omega Effect': A great power that Darkseid has claimed for himself. He focuses this power as a form of energy that he fires from his eyes. This effect is not only a relentless attack, but it is capable of teleporting the target to any location Darkseid chooses and recall them later or erase the target from the universe and similarly reform them. Darkseid has pinpoint control over his Omega Beams, and his unerring aim allows it to travel in straight lines or bend, twist or curve around corners. The Effect can travel across time and pass through different universes, and can pass through nearly any known barrier. *'Telepathy' *'Mind Control': He also sought after the Anti-Life Equation for total dominance over sentient beings. *'Telekinesis' *'Molecular Reconstruction' *'Avatar Creation' *'Psionic Possession': psychic abilities to possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities they may have. *'Energy Manipulation' *'Teleportation' *'Size Alteration' *'Time Travel' *'Dimensional Teleportation' *'De-evolution': As a New God, Darkseid has the omnipotent ability to devolve organisms, or completely revert the evolutionary pattern of an organism. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect' *'Master Strategist' *'Intimidation' *'Leadership' Weakness *'Radion': Darkseid and all of the New Gods are vulnerable to a substance called Radion. It source is unknown and its effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average New God can be slain by an application of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. More advanced beings such as Darkseid, protected by their power, armor and sheer toughness, have been known to take two hits and survive. Perhaps it requires the mysterious Element X to create it. *'Obsessive Personality' *'Willpower Concentration': Darkseid requires an immense amount of willpower to perform a majority of his powers and abilities, should his willpower be disrupted in anyway, he is unable to completely focus on his own abilities and powers. Weapons Vast Military Forces *Darkseid's Drones *Parademons Vehicles Darkseid's Personal Space-Cruiser Episode Appearances Notes *Debuting in the Bronze Age of comic books, Darkseid first appeared in Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen, Vol. 1 #134 (December 1970).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman%27s_Pal,_Jimmy_Olsen_Vol_1_134 Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen, Vol. 1 #134] published in December, 1970. * He was created by writer-artist Jack Kirby. References Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Superman enemies Category:Justice League enemies Category:DC characters